1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to computers and computer equipment which gives increased control in thermally-related characteristics of component parts.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an apparatus such as a personal computer has become widespread in use, and thus many of its parts, such as memory modules from one vendor or type, have become increasingly more common in terms of interoperability and/or compatibility with those of another. Thus, a manufacturer of the personal computer can use various types of memory modules (sources or forms) even for a single model or offering. Moreover, a user of the personal computer can often easily perform his own operation of replacing these types of parts for the purpose of changing performance of the apparatus.
Additionally, as it is known that information concerning certain component characteristics and insight, such as those of a memory module, is often available. For instance, information in an attribute memory can also be made available (e.g., SPD (Serial Presence Detect) information has been used heretofore; refer to PC SDRAM Serial Presence Detect (SPD) Specification.
The SPD information is stored in an attribute memory such as a serial ROM provided in the memory module, and therefore, the information processing apparatus or the like can appropriately specify a type and the like of a memory module attached thereto.
However, where there is a plurality of the memory modules which are mutually different in type, there also exists differences in thermal and heating values in accordance with the types thereof. Therefore, often the manufacturer or another similarly situated have set a data transfer rate for the memories across-the-board (ATB) for a single model in order that a temperature of a cabinet or similar for the product can meet a safety standard when a memory module having a higher heating value, but within the acceptable range for the product, is used. Therefore, even if a memory module have a heating value that is on a lower end of an acceptable range is used, memory performance is likely underutilized, because the data transfer rate for the memories is constant.
However, when a user replaces a memory module with another memory module, there exists the possibility that an unexpected increase in the generation of heat during operation results as though the replacement may be similar, due to the plurality of modules present, the type and/or manufacturer of the new combination are mutually different and potentially incompatible in combination due to overheating.